Naruto Mexican Style
by JulietaInuzuka
Summary: Yuji era una chica normal que empezaba su secundaria en México pero su vida cambia para siempre después de un día tormentoso en el que llegaría a una aldea extraña. ¡La gran historia de Naruto con una heroína nueva! ¿En que cambiara esta chica y sus amigos Matsuki y Takashi la historia?
1. La llegada

Ok primero que nada este es mi primer fic por lo que probablemente no sea muy perfecto pero si me dejan reviews sobre como puedo mejorar se agradece. Los personajes y la historia de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy propietaria de mis OCs y de esta historia en particular.

**Naruto Mexican Style **

Yuji's POV

Estaba en mi segundo mes de mi primer año de secundaria y para mi era un día normal de escuela cuando de la nada comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Algunos nos asomamos por la ventana pero la maestra nos regaño.

La lluvia no paraba y para el recreo la calle ya era un río. Yo y mis amigas fuimos a ver a los niños jugar soccer a la cancha que estaba al lado de la calle (o más bien el río).

-¡Ya llegaron nuestras admiradoras!- exclamó Raito, un chico castaño de ojos grises y tez blanca que iba conmigo en 1-B

-Ya se habían tardado- nos sonrió Koji, un chico de pelo güero corto, ojos avellana, que estaba en 1-C, él es muy divertido y cae muy bien.

-Raito ¡cuidado!- oí a una voz gritar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó Raito confundido.

Raito's POV

Que me volteo y ¡POW! La pelota me golpea en la cara

-perdona fue mi culpa- me dijo un amigo acercándose

-se lo merecía por andar coqueteando en vez de ayudarnos- exclamo otro amigo molesto.

-¡pero que dices! Tranquilo ya voy a ayudar- dije y Koji y yo nos fuimos a jugar.

Yuji's POV

Cinco minutos después ya habían metido un gol y mi amiga Kioko y yo estábamos festejando eso. Kioko es una de mis mejores amigas tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones y esta con Koji en 1-C

-¡cuidado!- gritó un niño

-¡otra vez no!- oí gritar a Raito

-¡no tonto! ¡El río!- grito Kioko señalando el río que se estaba desbordando.

Todos fueron a lugares altos menos yo, me sentía como hipnotizada por el río. Kioko, al ver que no me movia, me agarro de la muñeca y me empezó a llevar a un lugar seguro, fue entonces que reaccione, me solté de su agarre y empecé a irme por mi cuenta.

Aneko's POV

Vi como Kioko y mi hermana Yuji se dirigían a donde yo estaba cuando el agua tomo forma de mano, agarro a Yuji y la arrastro al río.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Ayuda!- la oí gritar horrorizada antes de desaparecer en el río y de repente todo a mi alrededor se esfumaba lo único en mi mente era mi hermana menor desapareciendo en el río

-esto… no puede ser- murmure levemente.

Yuji's POV

Desperté tosiendo y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que vi fue la playa.

-¿la playa? ¿Qué rayos me paso?- dije en voz alta inconscientemente.

Entonces recordé todo, el juego, el río, pero… ¿Cómo llegue a la playa?

Me dolía mucho la cabeza asi que me la toque para ver si estaba sangrando y al verla ahogue un grito. No porque tuviera sangre, no tenia, pero note que era más pequeña y mi voz era más aguda e infantil. Mire mi reflejo en el mar. Mi cabello negro estaba más corto y mi cara era más infantil y mi cuerpo era más pequeño, los ojos miel de mi reflejo me devolvieron la mirada horrorizados al ver que volvía a tener la apariencia de cuando tenía 9 años.

-Ok, tranquila, esto no es normal pero lo principal ahora es volver a casa- me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme y comencé a internarme a un bosque que estaba al lado de la playa.

Caminé un rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una aldea. Había dos vigilantes.

-Disculpe señor- le dije tímidamente a uno de los vigilantes.

-¡Hola nenita! ¿Te perdiste?- dijo el vigilante con una sonrisa cálida. Tal vez el volver a tener 9 años me volvió más inocente pero algo en esas personas me inspiro mucha confianza.

-Si, y no sé que hacer- dije tristemente.

-tranquila te llevaremos con el hokage y él te ayudara a volver a casa- dijo el segundo vigilante.

-¿Hokage?- repetí confundida.

-Si, es el hombre más bueno de por aquí- dijo el primer vigilante, me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar por la aldea.

Llegamos a un edificio que tenía algo escrito en letras chinas o japonesas… o tal vez coreanas o algo asi.

Nos metimos al edificio y nos detuvimos en una puerta. El vigilante toco la puerta y espero hasta que le dieran permiso para entrar, cuando entramos vi a un viejo con un gorro rojo fumando una pipa y a un adulto de veintitantos con barba y pelo negro y un protector en la frente con un símbolo raro fumando un cigarro.

-Lord Hokage esta niña necesita su ayuda- le dijo el vigilante al viejo de la pipa.

-Entiendo, por favor retírese- dijo el viejo… ¿Cómo le había llamado? ¿Hokage? como sea el vigilante asintió y se fue dejándome sola con ese par de extraños.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- me preguntó sonriéndome cálidamente el Hokage.

-Yuji- respondí.

-Dime, Yuji, nunca te había visto por aquí ¿de donde eres?-

-De México, señor-

-¿México? ¿Dónde queda eso?- me pregunto sorprendido y sentí como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta, de verdad debo estar _muy_ lejos de casa. Le conté mi historia y mientras lo hacia su rostro se tornaba más serio.

-¿Qué lugar es este, señor?- pregunte después de contarle mi historia.

-Este lugar se llama Konoha y es una aldea ninja-

-¿Ninja?- repetí sin entender imaginándome a los ninjas de las películas que siempre usaban trajes negros y espadas y decían "hyaaa" "huaaa" "kikikiyaaa" mientras hacían golpes de tijera.

-Si, un ninja es una persona que puede hacer todo esto- dijo el adulto del cigarro que había permanecido callado desde que había llegado. Hizo unos movimientos raros con los dedos y…- "Jutsu multiclones de sombra"- dijo y aparecieron 6 clone de él y empezaron a pelear entre si. Era una pelea asombrosa, jamás había visto a alguien pelear asi. Cuando el último clon desapareció el señor volvió a mover sus dedos y…- "transformación"- cuando dijo esto se transformo en el Hokage.

-¡Genial!- exclame emocionada, tal vez era por la inocencia de tener 9 años pero definitivamente quería aprender a hacer eso.

El hombre volvió a su forma normal y me hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por la demostración, Asuma- dijo el Hokage.

-Cuando quieras padre- le dijo Asuma al Hokage… asi que padre…

-¿y que más hace un ninja?- le pregunte a Asuma.

-A pues ayuda a su aldea- respondió.

-… ¡ya lo decidí! El tiempo que este aquí seré una ninja- dije entusiasmada.

-querrás decir una kunoichi, ninja es para niño.

-Ehh ok kunoichi entiendo- dije distraída.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por la academia?- sugirió el Hokage

-¿escuela?- dije asqueada y el Hokage y Asuma rieron por mi expresión.

-si, ahí te enseñaran a ser una buena kunoichi- insistió el Hokage. Deje salir un suspiro de resignación pero luego me animé.

-Ok, este es el trato ustedes me ayudan a volver a casa y yo los ayudo siendo una kunoichi mientras este aquí ¿esta bien?

-Perfecto- dijo el Hokage sonriendo- Mientras estés aquí creo que tengo la casa perfecta para ti. Asuma, ¿me ayudarías a que la casa de Masara y Hoshi sea habitable una vez más?

-¿La de Masara y Hoshi?- Asuma parecía sorprendido por alguna razón.

-si, que te ayuden otros ninjas-

-Bien- dijo Asuma y se fue.

-Yuji ¿Por qué no vas por mientras a conocer la aldea?-

-¿yo sola?- pregunté algo temerosa.

-No veo porque no, este lugar es muy seguro, por cierto como no están tus padres aquí te ayudare con el dinero, ven te daré algo de dinero- dijo el Hokage y me dio bastante dinero.

-¿y esto para que?- si bien sabia para que era el dinero no estaba segura en que debería gastarlo.

-para comida, ropa-

-¿colegiatura?- lo interrumpí con una mueca.

-no, no, nosotros nos encargamos de eso- dijo el Hokage riendo un poco.

-¿Mascotas?- pregunte entusiasmada.

-Bueno, no, aquí no permitimos vender animales a menores.

-Bueno entonces creo que mejor ya me voy- dije y me dirigí a la puerta para irme pero cuando estaba apunto de salir el Hokage me hablo

-haremos lo posible para que vuelvas a ver a tu familia pronto- me aseguró serio.

-Gracias- sonreí melancólica y me fui.

Vi muchas cosas en mi paseo por Konoha: la academia, de donde se ve algo llamado "la roca Hokage" que es algo asi como el monte rushmore que muestra los pasados Hokages, hay uno que me impresiono mucho, el cuarto Hokage, el héroe que paro a un tal zorro de nueve colas hace 9 años y al lado de él esta el tercer Hokage, con el que acabo de hablar, al parecer él también es un héroe. También pase por el hospital, después comí en un restaurante de carne, vi una florería de unos tal Yamanaka, vi que hay unas aguas termales… de verdad que esta aldea es muy grande.

Iba caminando cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Era Asuma.

-Hola- lo salude.

-Yuji ya esta lista la casa- dijo sonriéndome simpático. Justo a tiempo ya empieza a oscurecer.

-Oye tengo una duda, si aquí todos hablan español ¿Por qué hay cosas escritas en asiático?

-Es japonés- me corrigió sonriendo- es por que nuestros fundadores hablaban japonés y también por eso conservamos algunas palabras japonesas.

-¿Entonces estamos en Japón?- pregunte animándome un poco al saber en que sitio del mundo me encontraba.

-¿Japón? ¿Dónde esta eso?- preguntó Asuma… ok estoy perdida. Me desanime un poco y Asuma al parecer lo noto por que me sonrío cálidamente y me dijo- no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que estés a gusto mientras estés aquí.

-Gracias- le sonreí sinceramente y seguí preguntándole otras dudas que tenia de la aldea.

Asuma's POV

Que niña tan curiosa, me recuerda a Hoshi, tal vez por eso mi padre dijo que su casa era perfecta para ella, eso me recuerda.

-Bueno deja que te muestre donde esta tu casa al fin y al cabo queda de paso a la mía- le dije sonriendo.

-Ok- dijo y empezamos a caminar.

En el transcurso del viaje me hacia preguntas y yo se las respondía, jeje de verdad voy a extrañarla cuando se vaya. Después de un rato llegamos al destino.

-Bueno aquí es tu casa, ya tiene electricidad, agua, los muebles principales, cama, llenamos la despensa y el refrigerador pero falta el guarda ropa.

-Yo me encargo- dijo sonriendo.

-y aquí hay un mapa donde circulé tu casa para que no te pierdas.

-gracias bueno me voy a comprar mi ropa- dijo la pequeña y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Yuji's POV

Acabe de comprar mi guarda ropa y ahora le daré un vistazo a mi casa nueva, quiero saber porque el hokage dijo que es perfecta para mi.

Eche un vistazo a la casa, era completamente normal, una cámara principal, en la que dormiré, otra recamara, un baño en cada recamara, una cocina, una sala, un baño en la planta baja. Es una casa común y corriente… que aburrido.

Puse mi ropa en el armario del cuarto principal y me puse la piyama. Me tumbe sobre la cama y mire el techo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ¿Qué será este lugar? ¿Será otra dimensión? ¿Por qué digo estas preguntas en voz alta si nadie me oye?- sonreí por mi ultimo comentario, luego pensé en mi familia y mis amigas y se me fue la sonrisa- ¿Cuándo podre… volver a verlos?- dije antes de que me ganara el sueño y me quedara dormida.

Hmmm o/o que oso no me había dado cuenta de que había subido el incompleto . hahaha bueno aquí el primer capi :D actualizo pronto.


	2. Matsuki y Takashi

**Naruto Mexican Style**

**Capitulo 2: Matsuki y Takashi**

Yuji's POV

Llevo una semana aquí en Konoha y ni pista de cómo volver a casa. Las clases de la academia aun no han empezado asi que por ahora Asuma es mi único amigo pero el suele estar muy ocupado con sus misiones, pero esta bien, después de todo las misiones son para ayudar a la aldea. Asuma es muy bueno, me trata como si fuera su hermana menor. Sonó el timbre asi que me cambie rápidamente (tenia puesta la piyama) para abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Yuji- dijo Asuma sonriéndome y apagando su cigarro. Bien una semana aquí y ya entendió que frente de mi no se fuma.

-Buenos días Asuma ¿quieres pasar? Hare hot cakes- lo salude felizmente.

Asuma se sentó en una mesa que había en la cocina y yo empecé a preparar los Hot Cakes.

-¿Aun quieres estudiar en la academia?- me preguntó y yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de preparar hot cakes- entonces debes de ir a inscribirte hoy pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo, solo tienes que ir para que te expliquen un par de cosas de la academia.

Asi que cuando acabamos de desayunar, Asuma y yo nos fuimos a la academia. Cuando llegamos ahí vi a un niño acostado con las manos detrás del cuello pero lo interesante del niño es que estaba acostado ¡en el tejado!

Matsuki's POV

Acababa de registrarme en la academia y decidí relajarme un momento asi que fui a relajarme en mi lugar favorito, el techo.

Asi que ahí estaba tranquilamente mirando a mis futuros compañeros de clase cuando vi que una niña me miraba. La niña al ver que la miraba me saludo con la mano y cara de "¿que pasa contigo?" asi que decidí bajar a saludarla.

-hola- la salude sonriéndole.

-hola- respondió ella.

-me llamo Matsuki ¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Yo me llamo Yuji-

-Con que Yuji ¿eh? ¿Vas a estudiar aquí?-

- si ¿y tu?- me respondió cada vez más extrovertida.

-también- sonreí al ver que parecía ser de mi edad podríamos ser amigos.

-¿quieres ser un ninja?- me pregunto.

-¡Claro! Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran ninja, viajar por el mundo y tener grandiosas aventuras para después regresar a enseñar lo que aprenda.- le dije orgulloso de mi sueño.

-¡Wow! ¡Que gran sueño!- la niña parecía entusiasmada al igual que yo.

-¿y tú para que quieres ser una kunoichi?-

-Bueno pues yo solo quiero ayudar a la aldea, la verdad no es la gran cosa- dijo algo avergonzada.

-oye, eso esta bien, es una meta después de todo y las metas son lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante.- le dije para animarla.

Yuji's POV

-Vaya, yo nunca lo había pensado asi- dije sinceramente.

-Me caes bien, espero que seamos buenos amigos- soltó de pronto ¿asi de fácil fue hacer amigos a los nueve años?

-si, yo creo que asi será- dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

Seguimos hablando un rato y después de empezamos a jugar a las atrapadas. Después de un tiempo a mi me tocaba atraparlo a él, lo perseguí un rato después di un salto para atraparlo pero alguien me sujeto de la pansa mientras estaba en el aire. Me volteé para ver quien me estaba cargando y vi a Asuma con cara de intriga.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto elevando una ceja.

-juego a las atrapadas- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿con quien?-

-Conmigo señor-

Asuma's POV

Enfrente de mi estaba Matsuki un niño de pelo café largo, ojos verdes y que vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta que tenia un símbolo de konoha al final de cada una de las mangas de color blancas y en la parte de adelante tenia un dibujo de una shurinken. Sus pantalones eran azules y le cubrían hasta las rodillas.

-Bueno Yuji sol quería decirte que ya esta todo listo, las clases empiezan en una semana- le dije a la niña bajándola.

Yuji's POV

-Ok- le dije

-bueno me tengo que ir a una misión, ¡hasta luego!- me dijo Asuma sonriendo y encendió un cigarro.

-Bien, nos vemos- dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Matsuki y yo seguimos jugando un rato hasta que nos dio hambre y decidimos comer en Ichiraku's Ramen, que es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos aquí, después fuimos al parque y jugamos con otros niños que estaban ahí hasta que se hiso tarde y decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa.

-Creo que mejor me voy- dije bajándome del resbaladero en el que estaba sentada.

-¡No! Quédate otro rato- me pidió Matsuki alargando el "no"

-es que ya es muy tarde pero te prometo verte mañana-

-Bien, nos vemos aquí a las ¿10:00 a.m.?- sugirió.

-Me parece bien- dije encogiéndome de hombros sonriendo.- bueno ¡hasta mañana!

Asi que me fui a casa, cené, me puse la piyama y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 9:00 quería pasear un poco antes de ir con Matt.

Caminaba por la calle cuando me encontré a un niño cargando una montaña de papeles tan alta que aparentemente no podía ver por donde iba. De repente el niño tropezó y se le cayeron todos los papeles, yo, como futura kunoichi, lo ayude.

-A ver déjame ayudarte.- le dije sonriendo agachándome para recoger los papeles.

-G-gracias…- dijo el niño un poco sonrojado, tal vez estaba apenado por caerse.

Pude ver por primera vez al niño, tenia el pelo negro, corto, y ojos azules como no los había visto nunca, vestía unos shorts negros y una camisa gris.

Takashi's POV

Se me habían caído unos papeles cuando la niña más linda que jamás haya visto me ofreció su ayuda… Ok tal vez no es la niña más linda que jamás haya visto pero había algo en sus ojos miel que me había dejado sin habla.

-Hola me llamo Yuji ¿Y tú?- se presentó sacándome de mi trance… o casi.

-M-mi nombre… ¡Takashi! Mi nombre es Takashi Yamanaka.- dije torpemente.

-¿Yamanaka? ¿Tus padres son dueños de esa florería?- Me pregunto y me aseguré de conectar mi lengua a mi cerebro antes de contestar.

-Bueno, no, de hecho es de mis tíos pero toda mi familia trabaja ahí, hasta yo ayudo a veces, como ahora, tengo que llevar estos papeles a la oficina del Hokage- Le explique.

-Si quieres te ayudo- dijo Yuji sonriendo dulcemente y sentí como mi cerebro se desconectaba otra vez pero esta ves recuperé la compostura más rápidamente.

-Gracias eres muy amable Yuji- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Je je de nada Takashi-

Y asi Yuji y yo llevamos los papeles con el Hokage.

-Bueno debo ir por mi paga- le dije a modo de despedida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ¡Ah! ¡Mi cerebro! ¡Se desconecta!... ya, se conecto.

-No gracias- le respondí, si llegaba con ella a la florería mi prima Ino me estaría molestando el resto de la semana.

-¿Seguro? ¿No se te volverá a caer algo?- preguntó divertida.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí.

-Oye Takashi, un amigo y yo quedamos de vernos en el parque a las 10:00 ¿Quieres venir?-

-Bueno si insistes- respondí felizmente.

-Bueno pues nos vemos-

-Si, hasta luego- dije y nos separamos.

Matsuki's POV

Me desperté, desayune, me vestí y me fui al parque donde quede de ver a Yuji.

-¡Hola!- me saludo Yuji animadamente al verme llegar.

-Buenos días- la salude de vuelta.

-Oye invite a alguien más espero que no te moleste- dijo Yuji.

-En absoluto, entre más amigos mejor-

-Estupendo, ya no debe tardar-

Yuji y yo fuimos a los columpios, primero yo le di vuelo y luego ella a mi y luego ella se sentó en el columpio y yo me pare en él y casi nos caímos, lo que nos hiso reír.

Yuji's POV

Entonces llego Takashi.

-Hola- nos saludo sonriente

-¡Ya estas aquí!- exclame feliz de verlo- Matt, él es Takashi Yamanaka, Takashi, él es Matsuki.

-Es un placer- dijo Matsuki sonriente como siempre.

-Igualmente- respondió Takashi con una sonrisa amable.

Takashi, Matsuki y yo empezamos a jugar escondidas, atrapadas, voto, congel, stop, etc. Hasta que, agotados, caímos al suelo riendo.

-No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto- dijo Takashi entre risas.

-¡Tampoco yo!- concordó Matsuki y volvió a reír.

-¡Hay que volver mañana!- dije sonriéndole a mis nuevos amigos.

-Jaja si- dijo Takashi pero Matt no contesto por estar riéndose.

Y así seguimos varios días.

Con ellos la espera de volver a casa no era tan mala

**Bueno este capitulo me salió un poco más cortito… o al menos más de lo que estaba en la libreta donde había empezado a escribir esta historia. **

**Bueno ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y pronto el capitulo 3**


	3. El equipo 9

**Naruto Mexican Style**

**Capitulo 3: El equipo 9**

Yuji's POV

Llevo tres años en este lugar, tres años, ¿Algún día podre realmente regresar a casa? Bueno aún asi no he perdido las esperanzas, además tengo a Matsuki y a Takashi para elevarme el animo, siempre estamos juntos, de echo creo que solo nos separamos cuando estoy con Ino, Sakura y Hinata y ellos están con Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

En este momento, como en muchos otros, estamos echando relajo por que Iruka no esta.

-¡Como me encanta que se ausenten los maestros!- exclamó divertido Matsuki.

-Si, aunque me pregunto donde estará- comento Takashi sentándose alado de mí arriba de la mesa.

-Pues, ya que Naruto tampoco esta, supongo que él hiso una travesura e Iruka fue tras él- dije recordando las otras cuarenta y ocho mil seiscientas dos veces que paso eso en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

-Si conociendo a Naruto eso fue lo que paso- concordó Matt riendo.

-Tu te pareces mucho a Naruto- le dijo Takashi mientras Matt le aventaba un borrador que le había caído en la cabeza a él a Kiba.

-Si, se parecen un poco- acepté riendo.

-Claro que no, yo gasto mejores bromas- Ay Matt, lo que te importa.

Yo, Takashi y Matsuki siempre hacemos lo posible por interrumpir la clase, bueno, no siempre, solo cuando se pone muy aburrida.

-Alguien viene- dijo alguien y todos guardaron silencio y los que estábamos parados nos sentamos.

La puerta se abrió y entro Iruka cargando a Naruto que estaba amarrado con una cuerda.

-¡NARUTO!- le grito Iruka tirándolo al piso a lo que él solo soltó un "Buaaa" en forma de queja.-¡ Mañana es el examen de graduación para ser ninja y ya has suspendido dos veces! ¡No es momento de andar molestando a la gente! ¡Idiota!

-lo que digas…- dijo Naruto aburrido. Iruka se molesto. Mucho.

-¡Examen de Técnica de Transformación! Todos en fila- grito Iruka.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos todos al unísono.

-se transformaran perfectamente en mi- ordenó el profesor.

-¡Que flojera!- se quejó Matsuki con cara de sufrido.

-Es pan comido- dijo Takashi mirando a Matsuki con desaprobación.

-Eso lo dices tu porque es tu especialidad- le dije a Takashi que solo me sonrío confiado.

Yo tenia razón, Takashi era un genio en la técnica de transformación, lo que nos ha servido de mucho en nuestras travesuras, Matsuki era más bien experto en la técnica de clones de sombras y yo en el control de chakra.

Takashi pasó después de Ino y se transformo perfectamente en Iruka, después pase yo y me salió bien pero no tanto como a Taka, después paso Matsuki que hiso la técnica sin problema. Luego le toco a Naruto y escuche como unos niños le recriminaban que esto era su culpa.

Naruto pasó pero en vez de transformarse en Iruka… bueno le gsato una broma a Iruka que hiso que le sangrara la nariz tanto que salió disparado para atrás. Matsuki, por cierto, río a carcajadas.

-Juajajaja a esto le llamo "jutsu sexy"- dijo Naruto ríendose de Iruka.

-¡Idiota! ¡No inventes técnicas estúpidas!- lo regaño Iruka con papeles en la nariz.

-Pero bien que te venció- susurro Matsuki y Naruto río divertido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Matsuki?!-

-N-nada- dijo riendo nervioso por la cara del maestro.

Takashi's POV

Terminando la clase Matsuki, Yuji y yo fuimos al parque a practicar las técnicas que probablemente vendrían en el examen de mañana. Cuando nos quedamos exhaustos decidimos tomar un descanso.

-Voy por un helado ¿quieren uno?- preguntó Yuji sonriendo.

-Si por favor de chocolate y vainilla- dijo Matsuki sentándose en un columpio.

-Yo de vainilla por favor-

-Ok ya vuelvo- dijo Yuji y se fue a una heladería que estaba cerca del parque.

-Espero pasar el examen- dijo Matsuki estirándose- ya quiero ser un ninja.

-Igual yo- le dije sonriendo- pero… ¿Qué pasara si nos ponen en equipos separados?

-No podrías soportar estar lejos de Yuji ¿Eh?- me dijo sonriendo algo burlón. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Supongo ¿tu si?- dije tratando de no darle importancia al comentario.

-No creo, pero soportaría mejor que tú, por cierto te pusiste rojo como tomate- Ok me gano esta.

-Calla- le dije molesto.

-Perdona- dijo riendo y definitivamente no arrepentido, que buen amigo ¿no creen?

-Taka, ¿Estas bien? Estas todo rojo ¿No tienes fiebre?- escuche la voz de Yuji, me gire para verla y vi que se veía preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me pasó mi helado y luego le dio a Matsuki el suyo.

-Gracias- dijimos Matt y yo al unísono.

-De nada- dijo Yuji. Empezamos a comer nuestros helados, a bromear y a reír.

Asuma's POV

Estaba caminando por la aldea cuando un ANBU apareció.

-Lord Hokage quiere que vayas al hospital, dice que visites la habitación 107- me dijo. Yo me extrañe pero asentí y cambie de ruta hacia el hospital.

-Tengo órdenes del Hokage de visitar la habitación 107- le dije a la encargada de recepcion.

-Por aquí por favor- dijo y me llevo hasta la habitación y cuando entre quede petrificado por lo que vi.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte acercándome a la cama.

-La encontraron en la entrada de la aldea, malherida e inconsciente- respondió la enfermera.

-…Masara…- dije viendo a la mujer inconsciente en la cama.

-¿Masara? ¿_Esa_ Masara? ¿Tu compañera que desapareció hace años?- oí preguntar a la enfermera y solo asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Masara's POV

Desperté. Lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco.

-¿que crees que le paso?- oí decir a una voz que no reconocí.

-No lo se, cuando despierte le preguntaremos- Esa voz si la reconocí, era de Asuma… pero eso significa… ¡Lo logre! ¡Escape de _sus_ garras! ¡Volví a konoha! ¡Casi muero pero lo logre!

-…Asuma…- dije levemente.

-¡Masara! ¡Despertaste! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo volviste?- pregunto Asuma.

-Si estuviera bien creo que no estaría en el hospital y lo demás prefiero decirlo cuando llegue el Hokage- le respondí.

Unos minutos después el tercer hokage entro a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Masara- dijo el Hokage.

-Igualmente Lord Hokage- le dije sinceramente.

-Bueno ahora ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que paso? Pero antes, enfermera ¿Me haría el favor de decirle a Yuji que valla a mi oficina?- dijo Lord Hokage.

La enfermera asintió y se fue… ¿Quién es Yuji?

Yuji's POV

Nos acabamos el helado y empezamos a practicar puntería con las shurinken pero entonces llego una enfermera.

-Yuji, Lord Hokage quiere verte en su oficina- dijo. Me confundí, no recordaba haber echo nada malo últimamente pero aun asi asentí.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después- les dije a Matt y Taka.

-Nos vemos en Ichiraku's- dijo Matt.

Dicho esto me fui a la oficina del Hokage.

Masara's POV

-Ya veo asi que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Lord Hokage serio.

-Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice… merezco ir a la cárcel- dije apenada. El hokage se quedo pensativo.

-…Padre…- dijo Asuma.

-Tu sentencia la cumplirás entrenando a un equipo de gennins recién graduados de la academia- dijo finalmente el Hokage.

-¿ser sensei? ¿Yo? ¡P-p-pero!- dije sorprendida.

-Si, tú, eres una Jounin después de todo, ya que esta todo decidido me voy- dijo el Hokage y abandono la habitación.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien, si yo puedo tu también- dijo Asuma sonriéndome.

-¿ya eres jounin? ¿y vas a ser sensei?- pregunte sorprendida, Asuma asintió-Wow, crecen tan rápido- dije con tono burlón.

-Solo eres dos meses mayor que yo- me dijo Asuma molesto. Sonreí, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Yuji's POV

-Sea lo que sea yo no lo hice- dije inmediatamente al ver al Hokage entrar.

-Tranquila no estas en problemas- dijo riendo.

-Soy inocente hasta probar lo contr… ¿a no?-

-Como ya sabes tu casa actual le pertenecía a otra persona que estaba fuera de la aldea- dijo el Hokage poniéndose serio, yo asentí- Bueno pues… esa persona regreso hoy, asi que tendrás que buscar otra casa.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida- ¿mudarme?

-Tienes un par de días- dijo el Hokage. Asentí algo ausente y me fui de ahí dirigiéndome a Ichiraku's.

No podía procesar la noticia ¿tenia que mudarme? Había vivido en esa casa tres años… ¿Cómo voy a mudarme?

Matsuki's POV

Cuando Yuji llego la note rara.

-¿Qué tienes Yuji?- pregunte preocupado.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- pregunto Teuchi sonriéndole a Yuji.

-¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto Ayame.

-Si por favor… verán lo que pasa es que el Hokage me dijo que debo mudarme de casa- dijo Yuji.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sin entender.

-El antiguo propietario regreso y pues, supongo que quiere su casa- explico sin muchos ánimos.- no sé que voy a hacer… no tengo dinero para comprar otra casa

-Tal vez debas buscar una casa abandonada- dijo Kiba. Yuji dio un saltito de sorpresa, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kiba y Akamaru que habían llegado antes que nosotros.

-¡Kiba! No te había visto, es bueno verte- dijo Yuji sonriendo dulcemente.

-…Si yo también me alegro de verte- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Kiba te pusiste rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?- no puedo creer lo inocente que es Yuji. Voltee a ver a Takashi y vi que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-N-no, estoy bien- dijo Kiba.

-Metete en tus asuntos Inuzuka- dijo Takashi echando humo de las orejas… ay cuando esta asi me recuerda a Ino, por dios.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Yamanaka?- preguntó Kiba viendo a Takashi molesto y Akamaru gruño.

-Tú eres mi problema- dijo Takashi no de muy buena manera.

Yuji´s POV

Me sorprendí al ver la actitud de Takashi. Él siempre fue el más calmado de los tres. Pero ahora… es como otra persona.

-¿y se puede saber por qué soy un problema?- pregunto Kiba molesto.

-Bueno para empezar eres un inútil- dijo Takashi viéndolo despectivamente- no sirves para nada, por ejemplo eso de la casa abandonada.

-Taka, yo creo que es una buena idea…- dije algo temerosa de que se enojara también conmigo.

-Si, no digo que la idea sea mala, pero es inútil si no conoces ninguna casa abandonada ¿Conoces alguna, Inuzuka?-dijo Takashi.

-Casualmente si- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de Takashi.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunté.

-Guíanos, Akamaru- dijo felizmente y su perro ladro y empezó a correr fuera del restaurante. Pagamos la cuenta y lo seguimos.

-¿Seguro que tu rata sabe a donde vamos? Ya nos alejamos de la ciudad- dijo Takashi sin dejar de correr.

-Akamaru no es una rata y si sabe solo que esta algo lejos de la ciudad, espero que no sea un problema, Yuji.

-Para nada- dije sonriendo. Akamaru ladró.

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo Kiba. A lo lejos se podían ver dos casas una que era obvio que estaba habitada y otra que parecía deshabitada.

Takashi's POV

Cuando nos acercamos más vi algo que me molesto mucho, la casa habitada, que estaba justo frente a la otra, tenia un letrero que decía "clan Inuzuka"

Kiba se detuvo frente ambas casas y señalo la deshabitada.

-aquí es, esta un poco… descuidada pero mi madre dice que esta habitada desde que ella era niña-

Yuji's POV

Voltee a ver la casa, no se veía tan mal con un poco de trabajo quedaría bien. Luego mire a la casa de enfrente.

-Asi que tú vives aquí- le dije a Kiba sonriéndole- si me mudo aquí seriamos vecinos.

Matsuki's POV

Takashi se quedo de piedra con ese comentario mientras que Kiba se sonrojaba un poco.

Takashi's POV

¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no puede ser! Debo evitarlo de cualquier modo.

Kiba's POV

…Vecinos… No suena nada mal…

-¡Pero mira que descuidada esta! ¡No puedes mudarte a una casa como esta!- dijo Takashi

¡Diablos!

-No importa, la podemos arreglar- dijo Yuji.

Takashi's POV

¡Demonios!

-Además esta muy lejos de la ciudad- dije rápidamente.

Kiba's POV

¡Maldición! ¡Cállate Yamanaka!

-No esta tan lejos, además asi es mejor, lejos del escandalo- dijo Yuji.

Takashi's POV

¡Maldición!

-Pero no tendrías tanta paz, los Inuzuka tienen muchos perros, seguro ladran en la noche- inventé.

Kiba's POV

Este tipo… no se cuanto tiempo más podre aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-¡Claro que no ladran! ¡Son perros ninja de la Elite!- le grite furioso.

Yuji's POV

No los soporto…

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- dije y ambos se callaron al instante- ¡Takashi! No tengo muchas opciones, el Hokage solo me dio hoy y otros 2 días para mudarme. Asi que mañana arreglaremos la casa y pasado me mudare ¿ok?- él asintió.

-creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda- dijo Matsuki viendo la casa.

Matsuki's POV

Al día siguiente.

-Espero que estén listos para el examen, el jutsu que deberán realizar es el jutsu de clonación- dijo Iruka. Genial es mi mejor técnica. Poco después empezamos el examen. Cuando me toco a mi aparecieron cinco clones de sombra.

-¿clones de sombra? ¿Qué no es una técnica prohibida?- preguntó Misuki.

-Si, pero… él, Takashi y Yuji la dominan- le dijo Iruka.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Misuki muy interesado en mi opinión.

-Bueno pues… Asuma nos ayudo un poco y es que somos muy persistentes- explique.

-Bueno… Estas aprobado, felicidades- dijo Iruka sonriéndome.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte entusiasmado- ¡Si! ¡Soy un ninja! ¡Al fin!

Takashi's POV

Matsuki apareció con su protector frontal y nos levanto el pulgar en señal de buena suerte. Cuando me toco a mi aparecieron dos clones de sombra.

-Asi que este es Takashi- dijo Misuki.

-Bien echo Takashi, aprobaste- dijo Iruka.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo.

Yuji´s POV

Takashi apareció con su protector y me sonrió. Unos momentos después me toco a mí.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra- dije después de hacer los sellos necesarios. Aparecieron tres clones.

-Tú debes ser Yuji- dijo Misuki.

-Bastante bien ¡Aprobada!- dijo Iruka felizmente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sumiéndome en mis pensamientos. ¿Enserio? ¿Después de tres años al fin… me convertí en una kunoichi? ¡Estaba feliz!, tanto que podría llorar.- ¡Gracias Iruka!

Le di un abrazo a Iruka, tome mi protector y me fui.

Les conté a Sakura, Ino y Hinata sobre la casa abandona y les pedí ayuda y lo mismo hicieron Matt y Taka con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Todos nos dirigimos a la casa abandonada y le dimos un vistazo por dentro. La casa era de dos pisos, el primer piso tenía una sala una cocina un cuarto con un baño y un jardín bastante grande… o al menos comparado con el patio de mi casa en México. El segundo piso era del tamaño de todo el primer piso sin paredes, con un baño y una ventana desde la que se podía ver la casa Inuzuka.

-Yuji, ya sé que hay un cuarto abajo pero creo que el segundo piso podría ser un cuarto enorme, tú cuarto- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-No es mala idea, solo tenemos que limpiarlo… bueno a toda la casa… ponerle muebles como armarios y buros y una cama, por supuesto, y de tan grande que es el cuarto un sillón no sería mala idea.- dije empezando a imaginar como quedaría.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra- dijo Matsuki sonriendo como siempre.

Trabajamos mucho por mucho tiempo, terminamos al anochecer e invitamos a cenar a los que nos ayudaron.

-ya solo falta ponerle los muebles, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru de camino al restaurante de carne.

-no se preocupen, Matt, Taka y yo nos ocupamos de eso- les sonreí a todos- gracias por ayudar.

Despues de cenar cada quien se fue a su casa y al día siguiente, temprano, fui a llevar unos papeles a la oficina del Hokage que eran necesarios para ser kunoichi, después me reuní con Matt y Taka para llevar mis muebles a mi casa nueva. Una desventaja de Konoha es que no hay carros ni camiones de mudanza pero con clones de sombra y mucho trabajo se logra lo mismo y ¡gratis!

Al terminar de mover mis muebles le pedí ayuda a la mamá de Kiba para que mi casa tuviera luz, agua y gas. Había pensado en pedírselo a Asuma pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado desde el día anterior.

Takashi´s POV

El día anterior había ayudado a Yuji a mudarse y hoy teníamos que ir a la academia a que nos dijeran nuestros equipos. Yo e Ino hablábamos de camino a la academia sobre los equipos y los senseis y las misiones y llegando a la academia me encontré a Matt y a Yuji, entramos al aula e Iruka comenzó a decir los equipos. Blablablá equipos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,

-Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha- Blablablá- Equipo 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame- Estupido Inuzuka- Equipo 9, Yuji, Takashi, Matsuki.

Todo dejo de importar. Yuji Matsuki y yo nos miramos sonriendo. Los tres pensamos lo mismo, seguiríamos estando juntos y seriamos el mejor equipo de todos.

Después de terminar de anunciar los equipos nos dijeron quien seria nuestro sensei, una tal Masara.

Masara´s POV 

Fui a la academia a conocer a mi equipo, el equipo 9. Lord Hokage me había indicado que debía aplicarles un examen para ver si realmente podían ser ninjas y que, ya que es necesario para cumplir mi sentencia, si aprobaban habría cuatro equipos aprobados en vez de tres.

Mire a mis tres alumnos. La chica tenía el pelo negro y ojos color miel, un chico tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Y el otro tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y me estaba sonriendo.

Fuimos a un parque al que iba cuando era niña para presentarnos y aplicarles mi prueba.

-Bueno empecemos por presentarnos mi nombre es Masara Shiroge, estuve fuera de la aldea por un par de años y he vuelto hace dos días.- les dije un poco más confiada que hace dos días sobre ser sensei.

-Yo soy Matsuki Natsura, quiero viajar por el mundo y aprender muchas cosas nuevas- dijo el castaño sonriendo confiado.

-Me llamo Takashi Yamanaka, mi familia trabaja en la florería Yamanaka, quiero convertirme en Jounin y proteger a la aldea- dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Yuji Alanis, llegue a konoha hace tres años y quiero ayudar a la aldea en lo que encuentro la forma de volver a casa- dijo la chica. Asi que esta es Yuji, Asuma me ha contado mucho de ella.

-Bueno veo que todos tienen muy claro que quieren hacer- les sonreí- pero verán, antes de poder convertirse en ninjas necesitan pasar un ultimo examen.

Matsuki's POV

-¿Otro examen?- pregunté desilucionado.

-Si, tienen que probar que están listos para ser ninjas- nos dijo Masara- pero tranquilos, tómenlo como un juego, Asuma me dijo que aman los juegos.

-¿Asuma?- repitió Yuji sorprendida- ¿y que clase de juego será nuestro examen?

-Policías y ladrones- dijo sonriendo- es una misión bastante común en los ninjas tener que perseguir algún bandido asi que, yo seré la ladrona y ustedes los policías. Tendrán que buscarme por todo konoha.

-Que ridículo- dijo Takashi.

-bueno si no quieren pueden regresar a la academia- dijo Masara.

-Vamos Taka será pan comido, jugamos a esto desde hace años- dijo Yuji y yo asentí.

-bueno la cosa no acaba en atraparme, tienen que inmovilizarme y traerme de vuelta aquí- siguió Masara- ¿Entendido?- Los tres asentimos- Bien empiecen- dijo y desapareció.

-¡Hey!- grito Yuji- De acuerdo buscarla no es diferente de cuando buscamos a Asuma ya saben que hacer.

Los tres nos separamos y cada quien registro una parte de Konoha. Corría a toda velocidad y saltaba por los tejados buscando a la sensei pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Takashi's POV

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así? No la encuentro en ningún lado espero que los demás tengan más suerte que yo.

Yuji's POV

Diablos ya casi termino de registrar mi parte de la aldea y no aparece. Pero no tengo opción tengo que encontrarla para ser kunoichi, Lord Hokage ha estado buscando estos tres años la forma de que yo pudiera regresar a casa y yo no he cumplido con mi parte del trato. Debo de ser kunoichi, lo prometí, al Hokage, a Asuma y a mi misma.

Pero ¡¿Dónde esta? Me detuve jadeando, un callejón sin salida, y con eso terminaba mi parte de Konoha. Fui al parque y vi que Matt y Taka ya estaban ahí y sin Masara.

-¿No hubo suerte?- ellos negaron- ¡Es imposible registramos toda la aldea!

-¡Si! ¡Incluso los lugares secretos!- dijo Matt… un momento.

-No todos…- dije levemente.

Masara's POV

Estaba en un claro escondido dentro de una cueva subterránea, había unos cuantos arboles y un lago cristalino. Ellos jamás podrán encont

-¡Masara sensei!- oí gritar a Yuji interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿C-como?- pregunte sorprendida no creí que me encontrarían.

-Tal vez ya habías escuchado mi nombre antes, Masara, yo si él tuyo, tu eres la propietaria de la casa en la que vivía hasta ayer- dijo Yuji- esa casa tiene un pasadizo secreto que lleva hasta aquí en el patio.

-Ya veo, asi que sabias de este lugar- dije sonriendo- y pudiste recordarlo y relacionarlo conmigo, eres muy lista pero aun les falta algo y esconderse en el lago no les ayudara- dije saltando a tiempo para esquivar a los dos chicos empapados que trataron de emboscarme.

-Eso no importa, ya veras como al final podremos contigo- dijo Matsuki haciendo aparecer cinco clones suyos, Yuji apareció tres y Takashi dos.

-No creo que nos tome más de dos minutos- dijo Takashi y empezó la pelea. Los doce se abalanzaron contra mi con un kunai desaparecía a los clones y con la mano empujaba a los originales para no lastimarlos pero con la fuerza suficiente para alejarlos.

Cuando solo quedaban cuatro clones en total dos me tomaron el brazo derecho, dos el brazo izquierdo y la Yuji y el Matsuki autenticos me tomaron las piernas.

-Van a necesitar más que esto para llevarme- les dije aunque sin poder soltarme del agarre.

-Y ahí entro yo- oí decir a Takashi levante la vista y no me gusto el sello que hiso- "¡Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes!"

Matsuki's POV

El cuerpo de Takashi se desplomó y el de Masara dejó de forcejear.

-Listo- dijo "Masara"- suéltenme.

Yuji y yo lo soltamos y los clones desaparecieron.

-Eres genial, Takashi- lo felicito Yuji. "Masara" le sonrío y recogió el cuerpo de Takashi del piso.

-Vamos al parque- dije satisfecho de nuestro trabajo.

Una vez ahí Takashi libero a Masara del jutsu y Yuji sacudió su cuerpo original para que despertara

Takashi's POV

-Taka, Taka, despierta- dijo Yuji sonriendo, adoro este jutsu.- lo hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias pero no hubiéramos encontrado a Masara de no ser por ti- le dije. Matsuki carraspeó- Además si los clones de Matt no la hubieran retenido no hubiera salido la técnica.

-Asi es, hacen un gran equipo- dijo Masara levantándose- Están listos para ser ninjas.

Los cuatro sonreímos. Este era el principio del equipo 9.

**Waaa que largo capitulo x.x Bueno me tarde un poco en empezar con naruto… un poquito :D pero bueno ¡hasta el próximo capi!**


	4. Hacer algo grande

**Naruto Mexican Style**

**Capitulo 4: Hacer algo grande**

Yuji's POV

Me levante con el sonido de el despertador y me metí a bañar. Desde hacia un par de semanas que Matsuki, Takashi y yo habíamos vencido a Masara aunque en los entrenamientos nos dimos cuenta de que es mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía en esa batalla.

-Esa vez tuvieron suerte de que estaba lastimada y cansada por una batalla que había tenido unos días antes- nos había dicho Masara aunque por más que insistimos no nos ha dicho que pelea ni por que había estado fuera de la aldea.

Me salí de bañar, me puse ropa casual y ate mi protector a mi cuello usándolo como Hinata y baje a desayunar. Mi casa había quedado bastante bien pero me sentía muy sola en una casa tan grande.

Kiba's POV

Estaba desayunando cuando Akamaru corrió a la puerta de la casa y me empezó a ladrar para que me apurara.

-Calma ¿Cuál es la prisa?- le sonreí a Akamaru abriendo la puerta, a lo que el salió corriendo a fuera ladrando.

-Buenos días Akamaru- dijo Yuji que estaba cerrando su casa con llave- Buenos días Kiba- me sonrío.

-Buenos días- le sonreí de vuelta y Yuji cargó a Akamaru que agitaba su cola felizmente.

-Eres un perrito hermoso- le dijo Yuji a Akamaru empezando a caminar camino a la ciudad y yo la seguí- ojala tuviera una mascota, la casa no estaría tan sola.

Me debatí entre preguntarle si extrañaba mucho a su familia o corregirla sobre Akamaru.

-Akamaru no es una mascota, es un perro ninja- un hombre tiene sus prioridades.

-Ah disculpa Kiba, pensaba en voz alta- dijo sonriéndome como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas- eres muy fuerte ¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró como diciendo que si.

-A de ser genial tener a Akamaru para que ayude con las misiones

-Si aunque aun no tenemos misiones importantes- dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

-nosotros tampoco- dijo Yuji y suspiró- solo de niñeras, ayudar en las granjas, limpiar, atrapar gatos, etc, etc.

Yuji's POV

Seguimos hablando de las aburridas misiones que nos encargaban que, si bien ayudaban a la aldea, eran muy decepcionantes.

-Sakura me dijo que a ella y a su equipo les encargaron una misión de nivel C- le comente- ¡están fuera de la aldea ahora mismo!

-¡Inuzuka!- ¿tengo que decir quien apareció?

-Buenos días Takashi- le dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días Yuji- me sonrío Takashi aunque inmediatamente después volteo a ver a Kiba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yamanaka- saludo Kiba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No empiecen- les advertí y decidí cambiar de tema- Taka ¿crees que nos darían una misión más importante si la pidiéramos?

Los tres seguimos platicando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde Takashi y yo nos despedimos de Kiba y Akamaru… bueno yo me despedí, Takashi más bien gruñó… y nos reunimos con Masara y Matsuki.

-No nos esperaste- regañe a Matsuki a modo de saludo.

-Si, soy un grosero- me sonrió divertido y saludo a Takashi chocando las manos y los puños como les había dicho que se saludaban mis compañeros de México.

Takashi's POV

-¿Matsuki? Siempre- le seguí el juego al castaño mientras Yuji reía alegremente.

-Llegan tarde- nos reprendió Masara.

-Inuzuka nos atrasó- expliqué.

-Estábamos hablando de las aburridas misiones que nos encargan- dijo Yuji mientras empezábamos a entrenar- El equipo siete ya recibió una misión C, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos salir de la aldea también? ¡Kyaaa!

Yuji's POV

No pude evitar soltar un grito agudo al notar que un kunai se dirigía a cabeza, me tiré al piso para evitar el kunai pero tan pronto como toque el suelo masara estaba arriba de mí sosteniendo un kunai sobre mi cuello.

-¡Yuji!- gritaron Matsuki y Takashi.

-¿De verdad crees estar lista para salir de la aldea?- me preguntó Masara levantándose y tirando el kunai al piso- ¿De verdad lo quieres? Sé que tienes miedo.

Me levanté, efectivamente temblando un poco.

-Yo de verdad… de verdad quiero salir de la aldea, quiero hacer algo grande- dije cabizbaja, me forcé por levantar la frente y dejar de temblar- no soy muy fuerte pero soy muy buena con los jutsus, si pudieras enseñarme una técnica con la cual pudiera defenderme fuera, incluso si tuviera miedo atacaría al enemigo.

Masara me miro a los ojos unos momentos y luego asintió.

-Si realmente es lo que quieren está bien, pero antes te enseñare un buen jutsu, como dices- acepto Masara- de todas maneras me estaban aburriendo las misiones para gennins bebes, ustedes dos sigan todo como siempre, ¿entendido?- les indico a Matt y Taka.

-Hai- dijeron los dos asintiendo.

-Sígueme- me puso una mano en el hombro y empezamos a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad- lamento el ataque fue algo grosero.

-Está bien, ¿Qué jutsu me enseñaras?

-Es un jutsu que aprendí cuando era dos años mayor que tu pero si tienes talento con los jutsus lo dominaras- dijo y note que nos dirigíamos a su casa, mi ex casa.

-Sí, eso está muy bien pero ¿Cuál es?

Matsuki's POV

-Matsuki, deberíamos estar entrenando- dijo Takashi siguiéndome mientras me dirigía a Ichiraku

-¿Cómo voy a entrenar si no desayune?- le pregunte volteando a verlo y caminando de espaldas hacia el restaurante.

-¿Por qué no desayunaste si ya sabias que íbamos a entrenar?- me encogí de hombros- además ramen no es un buen desayuno.

-Tienes razón- dije deteniéndome- tengo antojo de onigiris- dije cambiando de dirección.

Takashi dejo salir un suspiro.

-Yuji va a entrenar duro para poder salir de la aldea tu solo vas a comer y es TU sueño salir de la aldea- me recordó Takashi.

-Está bien, si quieres podemos entrenar en lo que llegamos a la tienda- le dije y saque una bomba de humo discretamente de mi bolsillo- el último en llegar paga- dije y le lance la bomba en medio de sus pies antes de empezar a correr.

Takashi's POV

Maldición. Tosí un poco por el humo y salí tras él, que se había subido a los tejados.

Lance un kunai con una soga a los pies de Matt que solo saltó haciendo que el kunai siguiera su trayectoria hasta un árbol.

-Waa- Matsuki piso la soga que no estaba muy tensa y yo salto la soga haciendo que Matt cayera y dándome la ventaja.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- oí la voz de Matsuki solté una carcajada.

Yuji's POV

-_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_- dijo Masara mientras una gran bola de fuego le salía de la boca.

-Wow- dije sonriendo. Estábamos en "El claro subterráneo de Hoshi" que era como Masara llamaba a lo que para mí siempre había sido "El claro en la cueva subterránea de mi patio" pero debo admitir que el otro nombre suena mejor.

-¿Entendiste los sellos?- preguntó Masara alejándose del claro y volteando a verme.

-serpiente, cabra, mono, oso, caballo, tigre- dije haciendo los sellos pero sin liberar chakra.

-Bien- dijo ella asintiendo- no eres muy fuerte asi que estos ataques de larga distancia son ideales para ti- dijo tomando una botella de agua- el tamaño de la bola de fuego depende de cuánto chakra moldeas y lanzas por la boca, usar bolas de fuego muy grandes te agotara.

-Entiendo- dije y me concentre en visualizar como hacer el jutsu.

-No es tan sencillo, el fuego pierde intensidad a medida que avanza- dijo Masara.

Me acerque al claro y tome aire. "serpiente, cabra, mono, oso, caballo tigre"

-_ Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_

Takashi's POV

-Me pregunto que jutsu aprenderá Yuji- dije y le di una mordida a mi onigiri.

-_Fefufo ufo fe faffa fiffaffia_- lo que él quiso decir fue "seguro uno de larga distancia" solo que con la boca llena de arroz la gente normal batalla en entenderle.

Estábamos camino al campo de entrenamiento mientras comíamos lo que Matsuki me obligo a pagar.

-Si todo sale bien la próxima semana saldremos de la aldea- dijo Matt.

Masara's POV

-Doy asco para este jutsu- dijo Yuji tirándose al pasto con los ojos cerrados. Llevábamos dos horas con el jutsu no había avances.

-Tu control de chakra es bueno pero el jutsu es difícil- dije pasándole una botella de agua- es un jutsu nivel chunnin.

Tomo un gran trago de agua y suspiró.

-Tal vez logres lograr el jutsu en un mes.

-Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo y se levantó- lo dominare en el menor tiempo que pueda, comprare píldoras que me recuperen el chakra y acampare aquí si es necesario. Practicare en cada momento que pueda- dijo saliendo a de la cueva.

-Yuji, espera- dije y la seguí- ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Es solo un jutsu.

Ella se detuvo en seco y me volteo a ver seria.

-Esperé tres años para ser kunoichi y siempre hice un gran esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien, siempre me esforcé por lograr todos los jutsus y ser más fuerte y rápida- dijo mirándome a los ojos- siempre creí que si el Hokage me veía trabajar tan duro él también se esforzaría en ayudarme. No es que exagere, es solo que para mí es muy importante- sonrío decidida y se fue.

Paso el tiempo y Yuji practico cada minuto que no estuvo en misiones. Todos los días practicaba hasta la madrugada y cuando ya no podía más se tiraba en el sillón de mi sala, después de desayunar íbamos a misiones con Matsuki y Takashi y al regresar iba al claro subterráneo de Hoshi y repetía la rutina. A la semana ya había mejorado bastante pero no conseguía una buena distancia con la bola de fuego.

Yuji's POV

-Niña te vas a matar de agotamiento- dijo Masara mientras tomaba agua del lago en mis manos y me la echaba a la cara.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Si algo es Yuji es terca- dijo Matsuki mientras Takashi me pasaba una toalla.

-Gracias Taka- le dije secándome la cara.

-Deberías descansar un poco, algo te falla, deberías analizar que es- me aconsejo.

-Yo sé que es, me falla la distancia

-Debes mantener la cabeza fría- dijo Takashi mientras yo tomaba agua.

-Es difícil tener la cabeza fría cuando se trata con fuego- le dije sonriéndole, él me sonrío de vuelta y se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

-Es tarde, debo volver a casa- dijo retirándose.

-Hasta mañana Taka- le dije débilmente.

-Bye Taka- le grito Matsuki.

Seguí practicando y después de dos horas Matsuki decidió que era hora de que él se fuera también. Me senté en el suelo exhausta.

-Hora de dormir- dijo Masara poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Me quedare un rato más- dije y Masara asintió y se fue.

Mire al lago tratando de entender que me fallaba.

Masara's POV

_-Y por eso las naranjas no son azules- dijo el Hokage._

-¡MASARA DESPIERTA!- oí una voz gritarme.

-¿Eh?- pregunte viendo solo una sombra frente a mí.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- insistió la niña sacudiéndome.

-¿Hoshi?- pregunte encendiendo la lámpara.

-¿Quién? No, soy yo Yuji- dijo ella sonriéndome.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije mirando el reloj, eran las 5:30 a.m.

-Ven, ven rápido- dijo y me empezó a jalar al patio- ¡Lo hice!

-¿Dominaste el jutsu?- pregunté mientras entrabamos a la cueva.

-Bueno… no exactamente- dijo y se acercó al lago- _Katon: Lanza llamas-_ dijo y de su boca salió una llamarada de fuego aunque no en forma de bola si no simplemente como si… como si fuera un dragón. Ella volteo a verme emocionada- Jejeje soy un pokemon- dijo riendo felizmente.

-¿Un qué?

-¡No importa! ¡Lo logre!- dijo ella saltando de felicidad.

-Bueno, no es el jutsu pero supongo que puede ayudarte allá afuera- le sonreí- ya estas lista para salir de la aldea.

-¡Bien!- dijo dando una vuelta-… ¡pero antes!... quiero un día libre- dijo y se desplomó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Volví! Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que después de escribir un capitulo tan largo como el pasado se me fue toda la inspiración.**

**¡Pero ha vuelto!**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a Rin por su review, de paso, y a Orion por seguir la historia.**

**Bueno ya, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Esperanzas

**Naruto Mexican Style**

**Capítulo 5: Esperanzas. **

Matsuki's POV

Después de que Yuji se tomara no uno ni dos sino tres días de descanso nos dirigíamos a que nos asignaran una misión.

-Vamos Yuji, date prisa- dije jalándola hacia la academia- ya estuviste tres días de floja.

-Voy, voy, Matt no me molestes- se quejó acelerando el paso.

-Vamos Taka, no te quedes atrás- dije y fui a empujar a Takashi que caminaba a la par de Masara.

-Debes de ser más paciente- dijo Masara.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y me acerque felizmente a Iruka.

-Queremos una misión más importante.

-Queremos salir de la aldea- corroboro Taka- como el equipo de Kakashi.

-Pero…- empezó Iruka pero Masara lo interrumpió.

-Te aseguro que están listos.

-Masara…- dijo Iruka viéndola receloso- tienen que pedirle permiso al Hokage, está en su oficina.

Yuji´s POV

-Está bien- dijo Matsuki y salio saltando por la ventana al árbol más cercano y empezando su camino a la oficina del Hokage.

-Matt espera- dije y Taka y yo lo seguimos- usar las ventanas como puertas es de mala educación.

Matsuki no me hiso caso y se metió a la oficina del Hokage por la ventana, Taka y yo intercambiamos una mirada y suspiramos resignados entrando también.

El Hokage no estaba solo en la oficina, había otro hombre ahí, un hombre alto, delgado que no traía la tradicional ropa ninja si no ropa normal lo que hacía que el pergamino gigante que tenía colgado desentonara completamente. No le di importancia y me dirigí al Hokage.

-Hokage, perdón por interrumpir pero queremos una misión en la que salgamos de la aldea asi como el equipo de Kakashi- dije acercándome a su escritorio.

-Yuji, justo a quien quería ver, veras…- dijo pero Matsuki lo interrumpió.

-¡No es justo que a Naruto le encarguen una misión C y nosotros aquí desperdiciándonos como niñeras!- gritó frustrado.

-Matt, esa no es forma de hablarle al Hokage- oí la voz de Masara a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi que estaba atrás de Matt con una mano en el hombro de este. ¿De dónde salió? Según yo no nos estaba siguiendo.

-Está bien pero Yuji…- empezó nuevamente y esta vez fue Taka quien lo interrumpio.

-¿Si podemos?- preguntó felizmente.

-Si pero…

-¡Genial!- dijimos Matt y yo al unísono entusiasmados.

-Yuji…

-¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, dígale a Iruka que si podemos tener una misión C!- dijo Matt.

El hokage suspiro resignado y asintió.

-Está bien… denle este mensaje a Iruka- dijo sacando una hoja y escribiendo en ella el mensaje en cuestión- Masara, quédate un momento por favor.

-Si Lord Hokage- dijo Masara mientras Matt tomaba la hoja y nos arrastraba a Taka y a mí por la ventana de vuelta a la academia.

Masara's POV

-Masara, él es Kiyoshi- dijo y el hombre me hiso una pequeña reverencia.

-Masara Shiroge- me presente.

-Él era un ninja que estaba desaparecido desde hacía varios años- dijo el Hokage- él estaba en un lugar llamado "España"

-¿España? Jamás había oído de ese lugar- dije sinceramente.

-Ese es el punto- dijo el Hokage viendo a la ventana por la cual se habían ido mis alumnos- ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de México antes de que Yuji llegara?

Yo negué con la cabeza empezando a entender a qué venia todo esto.

-México es un país en otro continente al otro lado del mar de España- dijo Kiyoshi mostrándome un mapa de lo que supuse era el mundo del que venía Yuji. Vi que efectivamente había un país llamado México y otro llamado España.

-¿Pero como es que pudiste regresar aquí si estabas allá?

Takashi's POV

-Masara-sensei se tarda mucho- se quejó Yuji cruzándose de brazos, Iruka se negó a explicarnos la misión hasta que Masara llegara.

-¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?- pregunte mirando por la ventana preocupado. Ese hombre… es muy raro ver a alguien vestido así, además ¿Por qué el Hokage quería hablar con Yuji?

-¿Takashi?

-¿Qué pasa Yuji?- pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Estas raro- dijo mirándome preocupada, yo solo volví a dirigir mi vista a la ventana- ¿Qué pasa?

Voltee a ver a Matt y vi que él no estaba demasiado distinto de mí, todo su entusiasmo por la misión dejo de ser notorio.

-No pasa nada Yuji.

-Vamos Taka sabes que no puedes mentirme.

-Lo que pasa es que Taka le tiene miedo a la misión ¿cierto Takashi?- intervino Matsuki sonriendo de nuevo.

-Sí Matt, estoy temblando- dije con sarcasmo.

Yuji's POV

-Si están tan asustados por la misión mejor nos quedamos aquí- dijo Masara entrando a la habitación.

-Tardaste mucho- le reclame.

-Lo sé, perdón, era algo importante- dijo ella y me despeino el pelo levemente- Bien Iruka, ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Bien veamos, hay un pueblo agrícola a unos kilómetros de aquí que se queja de que unos lobos se roban su ganado, su misión sería deshacerse de los lobos- dijo Iruka mirando un pergamino.

-Eso suena muy simple- dijo Matt decepcionado.

-Sí, no crean que les vamos a mandar a nada demasiado complicado- dijo Iruka enrollando el pergamino.

-Que decepción- dije cuando salimos del edificio.

-Bueno niños asi se empieza- dijo Masara suspirando- vallan a prepararse para la misión, traigan cambios de ropa por si acaso. Y ustedes dos díganle a su familia que van a salir de la aldea- les dijo a mis compañeros.

Asi cada quien se fue a su casa.

Matsuki's POV

-Ya vámonos, ya vámonos, ya vámonos, ya vámonos- repetíamos Yuji y yo una y otra vez con tono monótono a Masara-sensei en la puerta de la aldea.

-Aun no llega Takashi- dijo Masara con una vena saliéndole de la frente.

-¿No nos podemos adelantar?- pregunto Yuji.

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?- le pregunte susurrando.

-Lo estoy considerando- me respondió susurrando igual.

-No, no podemos- respondió Masara- de ustedes tres él es el cerebro.

-Oye ¿Y nosotros que?- preguntamos ambos.

-Hmm… ¿El corazón y alma?- sugirió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puedo vivir con eso- dijo Yuji restándole importancia. Sonreí levemente por la cara de resignación de mi amiga y voltee la mirada esperando ver a Takashi.

-Me temo que "nuestro querido cerebro" es muy lento- dije y por fin reconocí a lo lejos a Taka acercándose.

-Lamento la tardanza.

-Sí, sí, ya vámonos- dije empujándolos a él y a Yuji fuera de la aldea entusiasmado.

-Debes estar muy feliz- dijo Masara siguiéndonos mientras Taka y Yuji empezaban a hablar de otra cosa.

-Sí que lo estoy, siempre he querido viajar- dije sonriéndole abiertamente mientras miraba como íbamos dejando la aldea atrás.

Masara río levemente y miro hacia la aldea también.

-Es raro, lo que yo siempre quise fue volver- murmuro.

-¿Estaba de viaje, Masara-sensei?

-No, no exactamente- dijo mirando hacia el frente nuevamente. Parecía querer agregar algo más asi que la mire expectante interesado en el misterio que siempre había detrás de Masara.

-Por cierto, Masara-sensei ¿Qué tan lejos está nuestro destino?- pregunto Yuji interrumpiendo.

-De veríamos poder llegar mañana en la mañana- respondió.

-Hay que apresurarnos para llegar lo antes posible ¿no crees Matt?- sugirió nuestro querido cerebro conocido como Takashi.

-Sí- asentí sonriendo seguro.

Seguimos con el trayecto pero Masara y yo no volvimos a tocar el tema de su desaparición.

Yuji's POV

-¿Quieren acampar ya? Ya oscureció- dijo Masara y Los tres asentimos.

Preparamos los sacos de dormir, sacamos la comida y preparamos una fogata.

-_Katon: Lanzallamas_- dije pero liberando una llama minúscula para no gastar chakra.

Cenamos y charlamos animadamente sobre lo sencillo de lo que sería ahuyentar a unos lobos si usábamos fuego y Matt y Taka le hicieron prometer a Masara que les enseñaría a ellos también técnicas poderosas.

-Bien, bien, lo prometo- dijo riendo alejando a Matsuki que la había empezado a zarandear levemente de un hombro amistosamente. Me pregunte si realmente estaba bien que él se comportara asi ya que todos en Konoha… excepto Naruto y gente asi… suelen ser muy respetuosos con sus superiores.

-¡Bien, no pienso quedarme atrás!- sonrió Matt- pero también prométanos que va a contarnos sobre Hoshi y sobre su desaparición algún día.

Takashi y yo lo miramos sorprendidos y Masara lo miro más seria. Era cierto que los tres teníamos curiosidad sobre el asunto pero no era de nuestra incumbencia.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo Masara apagando la fogata.

-¿Masara-sensei?- murmure preocupada.

Todos nos metimos a los sacos de dormir.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuántas estrellas!- dije maravillada por el cielo nocturno.

-En el campo se ven más estrellas que en la ciudad- dijo Taka observando el cielo también.

-Lo sé- dije sonriendo tranquila-si quieres decir algo que no sepa di algo asi como las constelaciones.

Y el muy obediente me dijo todas y cada una de las que se sabía.

-Y esa es la estrella Andrómeda, es la que está más cerca del sol.

-Ya veo- dije y voltee a verlo mientras él buscaba otra estrella que mostrarme- ¿Se te agotaron los conocimientos?- le dije sonriéndole divertida. Él volteo a verme y sonrió también.

-¿Ven esa que tintinea más que las otras?- oí la voz de Masara.

-¿Hm? ¿Cuál?- pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos y volteando al cielo.

-¿Esa al lado de la roja?- preguntó Matt al parecer aun despierto, sinceramente pensé que tanto él como Masara estaban dormidos.

-Exacto esa- asintió Masara- es la estrella Shiroge

-¿Shiroge?- pregunte volteando a ver a mi sensei sorprendida.

-De acuerdo no se llama asi- sonrió ella con tristeza- pero eso era lo que le decía a mi hermana Hoshi.

-¿Su hermana?- repitió Matsuki.

-¿Por qué le decía eso?- pregunto Taka.

-Veran… nuestros padres murieron cuando ella era una bebe- dijo mirando su estrella- ella estaba triste porque no podía estar con ellos, por supuesto yo también estaba muy triste pero debía ser fuerte para consolarla a ella, yo le dije que ellos seguían con nosotros pero ella jamás pudo entenderlo del todo.

Mire a Matsuki, era una de las pocas veces que él estaba completamente serio.

-Asi que le dije que esa estrella era le estrella Shiroge y que nuestros padres nos veían desde ella - continuo Masara- es algo tonto en realidad, se me ocurrió cuando era niña.

-Le dijiste que tus padres se quedaron en la estrella para que entendiera que se quedaron en Hoshi- concluyo Matt mirando la estrella en cuestión.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- pregunte confundida.

-Hoshi significa estrella en japonés- explico Takashi.

-Oh asi que hiciste un juego de palabras- dije mirando a Masara nuevamente quien asintió.

-¿Y qué paso con Hoshi?- pregunto Matt con tono serio.

-Ella también está en la estrella ahora- dijo acostándose de lado para darnos la espalda- murió cuando tenía la edad de ustedes. No me gusta hablar sobre eso.

-Lo lamento- dije mirando la estrella con tristeza.

-Ya duerman. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano- dijo dando la conversación por terminada- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Matt y Taka.

-Buenas noches Masara-sensei, Matt, Taka- dije acomodándome para dormir.

Mire la estrella por última vez y murmure "Buenas noches Hoshi"

Takashi's POV

Desperté por la luz del sol que golpeaba mi cara.

-Buenos días- dijo Matsuki sonriéndome.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte volteando a ver a Yuji y a Masara que seguían durmiendo

-Temprano- respondió comiendo su desayuno.

-Tú no te levantas temprano- le recordé levantándome.

-Estoy emocionado por la misión eso es todo- dijo con la boca llena.

Me cambié y tome mi desayuno también y al poco rato Masara despertó.

-Buenos días- saludamos yo con amabilidad y Matt alegremente.

-Buenos días- dijo estirándose- háganme un favor, vallan por agua al rio.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Matsuki atándose el protector frontal mientras yo agarraba una cubeta que usamos para apagar la fogata

-Yuji y yo no nos podemos cambiar frente a ustedes- respondió empujándonos al bosque y asegurándose de que nos alejáramos.

-¿No era más fácil que trajéramos una casa de campaña?- pregunto Matt molesto caminando a mi lado hacia el rio.

-Dime ¿Tú tienes una casa de campaña?

-Pues… no, se la llevo mi tío pero…

Llegamos al rio y llene la cubeta con agua, hicimos algo de tiempo y regresamos a encontrarnos con el resto del equipo que estaba desayunando ya con ropa de a diario.

-Buenos días- nos saludó Yuji sonriendo.

-¡Ya vámonos!- grito Matt tomando sus cosas.

-¡Estoy desayunando!- le recriminó.

Después de que Yuji y Masara se hartaran de las insistencias de Matt decidieron terminar su desayuno en el camino asi que no tardamos mucho en llegar al destino.

Matsuki's POV

Yuji y yo miramos felizmente todos los campos de cultivos.

-Ustedes son muy fáciles de impresionar ¿No es asi?- pregunto Masara viéndonos por encima de su hombro- son solo campos de cultivo.

-Es que son muchos- dijo Yuji mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué le paso a ese?- pregunto Takashi y los tres volteamos a ver a cual se refería.

Todos nos detuvimos, aquel campo de cultivo estaba completamente quemado y dos hombres se llevaban a otro, que parecía tener quemaduras, en una camilla. Un cuarto hombre que los acompañaba se nos acercó.

-¿Ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha?

-Asi es- contesto Masara- ¿Usted es el cliente?

-Sí, soy el dueño de todos los terrenos del pueblo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunte mirando cómo se llevaban al hombre de la camilla.

-¿No se los han dicho?- pregunto nuestro cliente mirándome con ojos cansados, era un hombre muy delgado y parecía bastante débil y cansado- Tal como creí, no nos creyeron… verán todos los que intentan enfrentar a los lobos vuelven con quemaduras o electrificados o golpeados.

-¿Electrificados?- repitió Yuji confundida.

-Asi es- confirmó el hombre- es por eso que pensamos que no son solo lobos. Para nosotros son unos demonios.

-Entiendo- dijo Masara tranquila aunque nosotros tres intercambiamos miradas incrédulas- ¿Dónde podremos hospedarnos?

-Síganme por favor- indicó el hombre y nos adentramos al pueblo.

-¿Usted de verdad cree que eso sea posible?- le preguntó Yuji a Masara quien se quedó pensativa.

-…Puede ser… hace mucho tiempo un hombre muy malo experimento con animales.

-¿Un experimento?- repetí.

-¿Un hombre muy malo?- repitió Takashi ceñudo.

-Asi es, este hombre quería dominar todos los elementos de Jutsus- continuo Masara- asi que uno de sus primeros intentos fue en animales, asi que no es imposible que estos lobos puedan hacer cosas así.

-¿Cree que ese hombre este atacando este pueblo a propósito?- pregunto Yuji viendo a su alrededor, la imite, el pueblo no tenía demasiado que ofrecer más que muchas verduras.

-Lo dudo, no veo porque este lugar le sería de interés- respondió.

-Asi que esto no es solo atrapar unos perritos- sonreí entusiasmado- esto estará más divertido de lo que pensé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿No les ha pasado que cuando quieren escribir no tienen inspiración pero cuando deben hacer tarea les llega descontroladamente?**

**¡Bien! Aquí otro capi :D **

**Gracias a todos los que los están leyendo por leer y me gustaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión y consejos de cómo podría mejorar ya que soy nueva en esto de subir historias **

**Gracias a Orion por comentar y por toda su ayuda y a Rin por seguir la historia.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
